Enfermo
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Porque el equipo Eater- Albarn se había formado en aquel salón de música, pero su comienzo no había sido hasta un tiempo después, luego de una discusión y con el muchacho albino estornudando en su habitación.


**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo._**

 ** _Enfermo_**

—Una moto… ¡De todos los malditos vehículos que hay en el mundo, compraste una moto!

Soul rodó lo ojos con fastidio: Maka estaba molesta, no, más bien furiosa, en exceso.

Sí, nada cool.

— ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Simplemente metete a bañar y ponte ropa seca ¿No se supone que lo deberías saber, cerebrito? — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando una mirada retadora.

Ella refunfuñó, y estuvo a punto de sacar su libro para golpearlo, por lo cual el chico se preparó mentalmente para recibir el golpe, sin embargo no lo hizo. Solamente lo miró, soltando unas lágrimas de rabia y apretó los puños.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Soul Eater— dijo, pasando junto a él, aventándolo levemente hacia un lado, y entrando al baño después de dar tremendo portazo que hizo sacudir un poco un mueble que estaba por ahí.

El albino debería sentirse mal, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo hacía. Tal vez simplemente estaba harto.

Y es que para él, Maka tenía razones muy estúpidas para molestarse.

Su enojo comenzó en la mañana; ella lo había levantado para desayunar, los huevos aun estaban en la sartén, así que le había pedido que los cuidara en lo que se iba a poner sus botas. Todo iba bien, hasta que por una pequeña distracción del albino, la comida se quemó.

¿Consecuencias? Maka echando maldiciones al aire, mientras trataban de apagar el fuego. Gracias a eso, salieron sin desayunar y llegaron tarde a Shibusen.

Todo el día siguió con normalidad, o bueno, con la Albarn matando con la mirada a su arma cada dos por tres, o simplemente evitándolo. Después, llegó la misión.

No es que fuera un kishin demasiado poderoso, así que acabaron con él en poco tiempo, no obstante, el problema llegó cuando empezó a llover.

La lluvia funcionó como una maldita bomba en el interior de la técnico y ¡Bam! Aquí estaban, con ella tal vez deseando que el chico se muriera y con Soul parado como idiota en el centro de la sala, empapado, y con ganas de golpear cualquier cosa.

Una situación nada cool en realidad.

Soul apretó los puños y caminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta fuertemente.

Jamás pensó que ella fuera tan… molesta. Cuando la conoció se mostró amistosa y un tanto dulce, pero ahora, francamente, no era nada de lo que había imaginado.

Se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación leyendo la mayor parte del día, y si al chico se le ocurría interrumpir por algo insignificante su lectura, se enfurecía. Para peor, la cocina de la muchacha no era la mejor, y su carácter…

Era un tanto voluble si lo podía decir.

Apenas llevaban tres meses viviendo en la misma casa y Soul sinceramente no sabía si aguantaría más. Aunque no quería regresar cómo fracasado a Inglaterra con sus padres pero, definitivamente, no estaba seguro si el dúo de técnico/arma Albarn-Eater funcionaría.

—Esto no es nada cool, Soul Eater… y además es una tabla de planchar— susurró, terminando de ponerse ropa seca, y tirándose en la cama sin siquiera molestarse en mover las cobijas.

Dormir, era lo que necesitaba.

—Ya está el desayuno, muévete— la voz mandona y aun molesta de Maka, además del gran portazo que dio a salir de su habitación, despertó a albino.

Abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo, los fuertes rayos del sol le dieron directamente, haciendo que cubriera de nuevo sus orbes rojos; la cabeza le punzó fuertemente.

Entreabrió sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y su respiración descompasada, para proceder a soltar una ronda muy larga de estornudos y tos.

—Genial— escuchó su voz ronca, aclarándose la garganta con molestia.

Sus músculos se sentían cansados y los brazos y piernas dolían.

Si el día anterior había sido malo, este era cómo la segunda parte.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Llegar tarde otra vez?! — gritó su técnico desde la cocina.

El chico resopló y se recargó en sus codos para levantarse. Mala elección; al despegar su torso de colchón y subir la cabeza, un mareo le llegó de golpe, regresándolo de nuevo abajo.

—Mierda…— masculló, torciendo la boca.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Maka Albarn se encontraba desquitando su furia en un par de huevos que antes pretendían ser estrellados, pero que terminaron siento un: peor es nada.

Llevo su vista al reloj de la pared y gruñó; ese idiota aun no salía ni a bañarse. Apretó los puños y, apagando los fogones y dejando la espátula, se dirigió al cuarto de su arma, pisando con furia el pobre suelo.

Iba a tomar a Soul Eater de los pies y sacarlo de la cama, para aventarlo por la ventana y llevarlo a rastras a Shibusen en bóxers; sí, eso haría.

— ¡¿Me puedes decir qué diablos esperas para…?!— la rubia paró su regaño cuando el albino volteó su rostro hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos, y mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración forzada. Se veía mal, muy mal en realidad— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo, no me siento muy…— un ataque de tos invadió al chico, interrumpiéndolo de golpe.

Maka se acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose frente a él y ayudándolo a inclinar su torso hacia la parte de la cama que daba al suelo, y dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda. Había soltado un poco de flema, en verdad estaba enfermo.

—Recuéstate de nuevo, es mejor que descanses, le avisaré a Shinigami-sama lo que pasa— dijo la chica, tocando la frente del muchacho solo para descubrir que, en efecto, estaba hirviendo.

—Es mejor que te vayas, llegarás tarde— dijo Soul con pesadez, viendo cómo la muchacha se ponía de pie y lo miraba, para después salir de la habitación.

En verdad se iba a ir, bueno, tal vez sería lo mejor. Él haría lo mismo de todos modos.

Lo pensó bien, ¿En verdad la dejaría sola si ella estuviera en su lugar? … no, por supuesto que no lo haría, era parte del compañerismo, de un equipo, pero parecía que su técnico sabía hacer su lista de prioridades y, tener una asistencia perfecta en el Shibusen y el promedio más alto era la número uno.

Además, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no congeniaban; quizá debería pensar en otros compañeros. Sin embargo, al pasar por su mente aquella posibilidad, no podía evitar recordar aquel momento en que se conocieron, en esa habitación obscura y llena de retratos; la mano de ella se sentía muy cálida, dandole un fugaz sentimiento de aceptación.

—Estupideces supongo— murmuró, tapándose con la sábana únicamente y girando su cuerpo hacia la pared.

El albino estornudó de nuevo. Llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos tratando de dormir, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de caer, un ataque de tos o estornudos lo impedía; si estuviera en condiciones normales sólo bastaría con que encontrara una posición cómoda y cerrara los ojos, no obstante, no estaba en condiciones normales.

Es por eso que Soul Eater, antes Evans, odiaba estar enfermo.

— ¿Soul? Te traje un té, ¿Estás despierto? — Soul se sorprendió levemente al oír la voz de Maka cerca de él. Debía de ser una alucinación por la fiebre… ese pensamiento se borró rápidamente de la mente del chico, ¿Quién diablos podría si quiera alucinar con su voz, o con ella?

Con lentitud, giró de nuevo en su cama, encontrándose con la chica de coletas dejando una taza blanca en la mesilla. Él le susurró un "gracias" e intento volver a sentarse, pero el mareo llegó de nuevo; Maka notó aquello, así que pasó un brazo por la espalda del chico y el otro lo situó en su pecho, indicándole que cerrara los ojos mientras se impulsaba para que el vértigo no fuera tan fuerte.

—Hablé con Shinigami-sama— empezó Maka, recargándose en el escritorio de su arma, tomando de su taza de café. Él la miraba con curiosidad mientras bebía otro poco de té— le expliqué la situación y él dijo que espera te recuperes pronto, y que tomemos libre hoy y mañana; además, uno de los doctores de Shibusen vendrá a revisarte.

Soul asintió, reparando en el plural que ella había dicho, dando indicios a que ella tampoco iría a clases. En realidad no tenía una idea clara de que responderle, se suponía que estaban peleados; no obstante, la rubia no parecía enojada y ya no estaba gritándole, más bien se notaba un tanto preocupada, además había decidido declinar a su preciada asistencia perfecta para quedarse con él, ¿Debería agradecerle? ¿Sólo eso? En realidad no tenía muy claro el que hacer.

Era tan confuso, hace sólo unos momentos estaba pensando en buscar otro compañero. Aunque no debía confiarse, quizá en unas horas, cuando viera que ya había mejorado, volvería a su actitud odiosa.

—Me voy, es mejor que descanses hasta que llegue el doctor— dijo Maka después de ayudar a su arma a acostarse de nuevo.

—Gracias— escuchó la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

Maka cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, soltando un suspiro muy largo; no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer. Nunca había cuidado de un enfermo y ella raramente se enfermaba, así que no había muchas referencias que le ayudaran.

Sería un largo día. Y ni siquiera había desayunado aun.

Ella caminó a la cocina con las dos tazas vacías en su mano; dejó los trastos en el lavabo y se sentó a comer los huevos con tocino medio fríos que había preparado antes. Apenas iba a llevarse el tercer bocado cuando el timbre sonó.

Torció levemente la boca y, después de limpiarse con una servilleta por si acaso, se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose a un hombre de cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás. Al observarlo, recordó haberlo visto algunas veces junto a Nygus-sensei en la enfermería de Shibusen y salir de la Death Room en varias ocasiones.

— ¿Maka? — Ella asintió— Soy Will, Shinigami-sama me envió. Dijo que necesitabas que atendiera a tu compañero.

—Ah, sí. Gracias por venir. Pase— el hombre asintió y entró al departamento. La muchacha le ofreció una taza de café, pero él negó educadamente.

—Prefiero pasar directo con tu compañero, ¿Me guías? — la Albarn lo guió hasta el cuarto de su arma, avisando al albino aun despierto que el doctor ya estaba ahí. El hombre le pregunto si deseaba quedarse en lo que examinaba al muchacho, pero ella prefirió esperar en la sala hasta que saliera.

Estaba consciente de que no era bueno dejar a alguien solo con un extraño- o medio extraño en este caso-, pero vamos, era un doctor ¿Qué le haría? ¿Atravesarle un tornillo en la cabeza?

Ella rió ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Qué loco haría eso, Maka? — murmuró para sí misma, sentándose en la mesa para terminar su comida.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que el doctor Will salió de la habitación de su arma. La Albarn se levantó del sillón, dejando a un lado el libro que leía y se situó frente a él, dejando que el pelinegro pudiera ver la preocupación en los ojos de ella.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto. Es un resfriado, aunque si es un poco fuerte, pero con el medicamento estará bien pasado mañana. Ten— le entregó una hoja en donde venían algunas anotaciones— estas son las medicinas que necesita, además de los horarios en los que tiene que tomarlas. Le di algo para gripe y tos, y también una pastilla para la fiebre, pero es mejor que le pongas paños de agua fría en la frente para que baje más rápido; Asegúrate de que tome muchos líquidos y no coma tanta grasa, tal vez caldo de pollo estaría bien. Estoy seguro que mañana amanecerá mejor.

—Bien. — dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Will sonrió y puso una mano en los cabellos de la chica, revolviéndolos levemente.

—Cuídalo bien. — fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del apartamento; ella se sonrojó, ¿Porqué debería de cuidar de ese idiota?

 _Porque es tu compañero, así de fácil Maka Albarn_ escuchó dentro de su cabeza, _y porque muy en el fondo te sientes culpable, al fin y al cabo, tú acaparaste el baño en primer lugar y él fue a dormir empapado._

La Albarn tragó saliva con fuerza, esa vocecilla en su cabeza que, quería creer, se trataba de su subconsciente, tenía razón. Mucha razón.

—Supongo que estará bien hacer ese caldo.

Maka empezó a rebuscar en el refrigerador; tenía zanahorias y algunas calabazas, pero faltaba lo fundamental: el pollo. Tendría que salir, pero no estaba segura de dejar a Soul solo. Debería de esperar a que se durmiera o algo por el estilo.

Ella se deslizó silenciosamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del albino; abrió lentamente la puerta, asomándose sigilosamente por la rendija, encontrándose con el muchacho durmiendo dificultosamente.

Una punzada de preocupación le golpeó el pecho; ¿Y si le pasaba algo en lo que iba a comprar lo que le faltaba? ¿Y si empeoraba?

— ¿Maka? — el llamado rasposo de su arma la sacó de sus pensamientos, posando su mirada verde en el demacrado rostro del albino.

—Ah, tengo que salir a comprar alguna cosas, pero no sé si estará bien dejarte solo en este estado y…

—Está bien— dijo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Maka torció la boca, ese gesto en verdad la había irritado, ella estaba preocupada y él se limitaba a decir un "está bien", como insinuando que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, Maka no sabía que la cabeza de Soul estaba hecha un revoltijo, no sólo por su enfermedad, sino también por la actitud de ella. Todo ese tiempo juntos se había comportado, mayoritariamente, como una mandona y gruñona; pero ese día estaba tan amable.

Maka no imaginaba que Soul estaba confundido y él no quería creer que ella estaba preocupada. Vaya combinación.

Sin más preámbulos, Maka se encaminó hacia el supermercado, que quedaba a unos diez minutos de su apartamento a pie. Llegando ahí, tomó un carrito y se dedico a buscar todo lo que necesitaba, sin detenerse en distracciones.

No tardó más de veinte minutos cuando ya estaba de regreso a su casa. Se trabó un poco al abrir la puerta con su llave, pero sin más problemas que ese entró, dejando los víveres en la mesa y yendo a cerciorarse de que su compañero seguía vivo; en efecto, lo estaba. Pero la fiebre no había bajado mucho.

—Las compresas— recordó. Regresó a la cocina y llenó un recipiente de agua, poniéndole hielos para enfriarla más; rápidamente, se dedicó a cortar las verduras y a poner la comida en la lumbre a que se cocinara en lo que ella atendía a su arma.

Llevó la bandeja de agua a la habitación de Soul, dejándola en el mueblecillo a lado de la cama, para ir a su propio cuarto a sacar una pañoleta para hacer las compresas.

Ya con todo, y de nuevo junto al albino, se arrodilló en el suelo y sumergió la pañoleta en el agua, exprimiendo el sobrante y posando la tela sobre la frente del chico; repetía el proceso varias veces en un dormido Soul, en el que parecía tener efecto, ya que sus mejillas estaban cada vez menos rojas y su respiración más tranquila.

En algunos momentos Maka se levantaba, iba a revisar la comida y volvía a su labor, mojando y exprimiendo la pañoleta continuamente. A la cuarta revisión el caldo estaba listo, así que apagó los fogones y prosiguió con lo que hacía.

Pasaron casi dos horas cuando Soul despertó; abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo sus parpados un tanto pesados, pero aun así no podía negar que había mejoría. El dolor de cabeza ya era un simple malestar y su garganta se sentía un poco más relajada, además de que ya podía respirar mejor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — la pregunta repentina sorprendió al muchacho. Volteó, encontrándose con su técnico exprimiendo un trapo rosado y poniéndolo en su frente con cuidado. Eso en verdad se sentía muy reconfortante.

—Mejor, aunque mi garganta aun me duele y los estornudos…— no tuvo que decir nada más porque un gran estornudo lo interrumpió.

—Entiendo. Espera, te traeré tu medicina y la comida— Maka se retiró de la habitación en silencio. Soul no despegó la vista de ella hasta que desapareció, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí con él? Parecía que había sido bastante, ya que al ponerse de pie, él notó algunas marcas rojas en sus rodillas y un leve temblor en sus piernas.

Algo raro sucedió en su rostro, y sospechaba que era, pero no podía ser posible; sería absurdo que se hubiera sonrojado. Esa chica era tan… inesperada.

En verdad tendría que compensarle todo esto con algo.

Soul Eater se encerró en sus cavilaciones hasta que el chirrido de su puerta al abrirse lo distrajo. Maka iba entrando con una charola metálica en las manos, que contenía un plato hondo, un vaso junto a una jarilla con agua y dos botecitos de medicina; Soul rió internamente al recordar la pelea que había surgido entre él y Maka hace unas semanas, justo por esa charola, ya que él alegaba la inutilidad de esta en su vida juntos y ella se aferraba a llevarla.

Vaya que si había servido.

—Ten, tienes que tomar las dos en la mañana, tarde y noche— la chica le entregó dos pastillas con el vaso de agua. Él las puso en su lengua y las tragó con rapidez, olvidándose de que su garganta aun le dolía, cosa que le provocó un fuerte malestar en ella. — Toma, es caldo de pollo. Lo siento si no quedó muy bien, lo hice con prisa, bueno si quedó mal te lo comerás de todos modos pero, eh… ¡Provecho!

Maka se encontraba inexplicablemente nerviosa. Se suponía que estaba enojada con él, y que le importaba un bledo si le gustaba la comida o no, pero no podía evitar ese cosquilleo nervioso en esta ocasión. Tal vez ella también estaba enferma.

La rubia suspiró, dejando la jarra con agua en el mueble de su arma y disponiéndose a retirarse de ahí, tenía en mente que quedarse sería algo molesto; notaba como su compañero no estaba a gusto con ella, no era idiota. Y aceptaba que, en el fondo, eso la entristecía.

—Maka— ella volteó ante el ronco llamado de su compañero, quien le hablaba con la vista pegada a su plato— Puedes venir a comer aquí… si quieres.

Maka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Soul simplemente se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca, no estaba tan mal.

Una leve sonrisa quería escapársele a la chica y, antes de que eso sucediera, salió del cuarto rápidamente.

Unos minutos después había regresado con su propio plato y vaso en las manos, mirando a Soul con cierta timidez o inseguridad. Era bastante incómodo en realidad.

—Em, siéntate en el escritorio, sólo haz los papeles a un lado.

La muchacha hizo lo que él le había dicho. Se acomodó en el escritorio, echando aquellos papeles arrugados hacia un lado, empezando a comer entre el silencio incómodo que inundaba la habitación, que sólo era interrumpido por la cucharas pegando en los platos o uno que otro estornudo o tos de Soul.

Maka abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero terminó sin decir absolutamente nada. Soul, quien daba esporádicas miradas rápidas a su técnico notó aquel gesto, cosa que le dio una punzada extraña en el pecho al darse cuenta de algo malo: Maka no tenía ni un tema de conversación para hablar con él y, quizá, si tenía alguno, lo que le faltaba era confianza. Sentía que él estaba en la misma situación.

Hace unas horas él seguía enojado por la situación del día anterior, maldiciendo su destino y evaluando opciones para el futuro, y una destacada era deshacer el equipo. Sin embargo, en este momento ya no tenía muy claro el qué pensar; ella en verdad era amable. Lo había cuidado todo el día, molestándose en informarle a Shinigami-sama la situación, consiguiendo que un doctor viniera a verlo, haciéndole de comer aun cuando ese día no era su turno y cambiando tediosamente esa pañoleta una y otra vez.

Maka era una chica muy gentil, como todos tenía sus defectos, el problema radicaba en que el chico, al encontrarse en desacuerdo con algunas cosas no se permitía ver el lado amable de la muchacha. Y esa situación era recíproca.

Sus pensamientos eran muy distintos, su pasado también lo eran, él viniendo de Inglaterra y ella viviendo sus catorce años de vida en Death City; Los padres de él eran músicos reconocidos en un entorno de modernidad, donde el mayor problema era la escuela o el trabajo. Los padres de ella eran una pareja de Técnico-arma reconocidos en un entorno de batallas, donde el mayor problema era enfrentarse a la muerte.

Muy diferentes.

Pero Black y Tsubaki también lo eran, Kim y Jackie, Ox y Harvar, todos tenían distinciones, lo que marcaba la diferencia entre esos equipos y el de ellos es que los otros habían encontrado algo que los ayudaba a seguir, aun si la razón era ser el que derrotaría a los dioses.

¿Había algo en común que tuviera con Maka? Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en descubrirlo. Tenía que aceptar que, a veces, él también tenía la culpa al ser extremadamente despreocupado.

Miró a Maka detenidamente, viendo cómo limpiaba una mancha de su escritorio con su manga y con un gesto de preocupación; sonrió, quería llevarse bien con ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? — la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Maka, quien miró a Soul un tanto confundida. El Eater se dio cuenta de ello, palmeándose mentalmente por su pregunta tan simple, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso— Es que siempre estás leyendo.

Maka no despegó los ojos del chico, tratando de encontrarle un trasfondo malvado a la conversación. Soul veía la desconfianza salir de la expresión de la chica, acción que le hizo fruncir el ceño irritado, él sólo quería conversar, eso no tenía nada de malo ¿O sí?

Al reparar en la expresión de Soul, Maka se sintió estúpida. Era sólo una pregunta cualquiera, ¿Qué clase de cosa mala podría haber en eso?

—Es raro, nunca lo había pensado. Hay muchos libros que me gustan mucho pero ¿Cuál será mi favorito? — Ella llevó una mano a su barbilla, poniendo un gesto pensativo que, a la vista de Soul, era gracioso— ¿El señor de los anillos, tal vez? ¿O quizá algo de Stephen King? En realidad no lo sé, supongo que tendré que pensármelo ¿Y el tuyo?

Soul soltó una risita entre dientes, que le causo un poco de tos, y se llevó la mano a sus cabellos revolviéndolos ligeramente.

—Los libros no son lo mío, algunos comics tal vez, pero fuera de eso…

—Lo tuyo es la música ¿No? — él frunció el ceño levemente, recordando partes de su pasado, aunque no podía negar que ella estaba en lo correcto— ¡Lo digo por la vez en que nos conocimos! Tú estabas tocando el piano y, bueno, para mí lo hacías muy bien, así que pensé que eso era algo que te gustaba.

—Me gusta, en especial el jazz, es cool ¿A ti te gusta?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon levemente.

—No sé absolutamente nada de música— aceptó tímidamente, sonriendo a su arma, gesto que fue correspondido por una sonrisa torcida que la chica sólo había visto cuando se conocieron.

—Podemos escuchar alguno de mis discos, tengo muchos…— una conversación amistosa empezó entre los dos, siendo interrumpida por alguna tos momentánea de Soul.

La tensión en la habitación bajaba lentamente, dejando un ambiente de comodidad entre los dos. Sus platicas no pasaban de cosas casuales o preguntas que toda persona hace a otra cuando no sabe que decir cómo ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? O ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Cosas relajadas y comunes, pero que de alguna manera hacían que se conocieran un poco más.

Por ejemplo, Soul se enteró de que Maka tenía ascendencia japonesa y que no le gustaba el pescado. Por su parte, Maka ahora sabía que Soul era parte de una familia adinerada- de la que evitaba hablar- y que además de piano también tocaba un poco de guitarra.

Pequeños detalles.

Media hora después ambos habían terminado su comida. Soul dejó su plato en el buró, volviendo a acostarse y dando las gracias a la chica, quien sonrió levemente y se levantó para llevar los platos al fregadero.

—Gracias Ma…— un ataque de tos lo interceptó, tan fuerte que su nariz empezó a sangrar. Maka se apresuró a ayudarlo, inclinando la cabeza del chico hacia atrás y tapándole la nariz con el pañuelo que había utilizado para bajarle la fiebre; cierto sentimiento de culpa invadió a Maka, a la par que Soul acompasaba de nuevo su respiración.

Ella soltó al muchacho, quedando de pie y agachando la cabeza, tapando sus ojos verdes ahora opacos con su flequillo.

—Perdón.

— ¿Uh? — exclamó el chico sin entender porqué su técnico se disculpaba.

—Fue en parte mi culpa que estés así. Yo, estaba muy enojada anoche y ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que tu también venías empapado— Soul abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera replicar— Somos un equipo, se supone que debería de pensar en ti, aunque seas irritante a veces.

—Gracias, supongo— respondió sarcásticamente el chico. Ella rió suavemente, mostrando su rostro en el que unas rebeldes lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—El problema es que yo también soy irritante ¿No? — Se limpió la cara rápidamente con su mano, sin atreverse a ver a Soul a los ojos, si lo hiciera lloraría de verdad— en verdad quiero que esto funcione ¿Sabes? Quiero que nuestro equipo sea el mejor, convertirte en Death Scythe y superar a mi estúpido padre.

Ella calló después de eso, dejando perplejo al albino. Maka dio por terminada su conversación, juntando su plato y el del chico con intención de salir, pero Soul preguntó algo antes de que se fuera:

— ¿Porqué odias a tu padre Maka? Siempre hablas mal de él y lo rechazas cuando se acerca, ¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, haciendo que casi soltara los platos, sin embargo pudo sostenerlos casi de milagro. Fijó su mirada verde en la roja de Soul, dudando en si contarle o no, lo cual era comprensible. Confiarle a alguien que tu padre, la Death Scythe, ídolo de la mayoría de la población escolar, no era nada más que un mujeriego que pregonaba amor hacia a su madre y ella mientras le sacaba la dirección a una mujer de algún cabaret.

Ella bajó la mirada con cierto nerviosismo, mostrando un gesto que develaba que su mente estaba en una lucha interna, preguntándose si debería de contarle o no. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que deseaba empezar a confiar en él.

—Si no quieres contarme lo entenderé, no tienes porqué…

—Está bien— dijo Maka, sentándose tímidamente en la orilla de la cama del albino, dejando los tratos en el escritorio de él, soltando un suspiro de derrota y clavando la mirada en sus pies, que se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro. — Yo tenía cuatro años aproximadamente cuando mis papás aun estaban juntos. Vivíamos en el departamento que los dos compartían desde que eran un equipo, y en ese entonces yo siempre decía que éramos una linda familia feliz. Ellos me contaban sus aventuras de arma y técnico, además de cómo se habían conocido y cosas por el estilo. A las ocho y media en punto mamá me arropaba mientras Spirit esperaba en mi cama para leerme un cuento antes de dormir, acto que se repetía noche tras noche.

Soul observó silenciosamente como los labios de su técnico comenzaban a temblar, a la par que sus ojos se opacaban, mostrando que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no llorar.

—Todo comenzó una noche en la que él no estuvo ahí con un libro listo para abrirse; al otro día, le dijo a mamá que había tenido un problema con cierto amigo de nombre extraño, que a ella parecía no agradarle mucho. Sin embargo le creyó. — suspiró, soltando una sonrisa amarga— al pasar de los días llegó a ser muy extraño que mi cuento fuera leído, y había llegado al punto en el que, varias veces, no lo veíamos en muchas horas. Sólo llegaba a casa con sus escusas baratas. Inevitablemente, el momento de que mi mamá explotara llegó, descubriendo lo evidente, que mi papá la engañaba. Recuerdo que yo estaba confundida, ¿Por qué mamá y papá se peleaban? ¿Por qué mamá lo sacaba de la casa, si él siempre decía que nos amaba? ¿Por qué?

Maka, irremediablemente colapsó, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas lentamente.

—Todas esas preguntas fueron automáticamente contestadas cuando yo misma vi a Spirit tomado del brazo de esa mujer, quien le besaba la mejilla mientras él reía como idiota. Ese día, en una visita a Shinigami-sama con mi mamá, le pregunté a él si era bueno que papá estuviera actuando así con esa mujer mientras mamá no estaba. Y esa fue la primera y única vez que vi a mi madre llorar por Spirit; no volvió a hacerlo, nunca. Después del divorcio mi mamá se fue a hacer misiones por el mundo, dejándome aquí para que no tuviera problemas de adaptación a Shibusen. Hoy en día sólo sé de ella por postales que me manda.

Un profundo silencio se extendió cuando Maka terminó de relatar sus memorias.

Soul había escuchado cada detalle con atención, dándose cuenta de algo importante: Maka había estado tan sola como él. Ella observando, tal vez desde un balcón de Shibusen, cómo su padre se regodeaba entre mujeres extrañas y él mirando desde la esquina oscura de un elegante salón, cómo el señor Evans ponía en un altar a su hermano, olvidándose completamente de que tenía otro hijo.

¿Su soledad era lo que tenían en común entonces?

No. Lo que compartían era el deseo de demostrar que existían.

Y ahí, después de estornudar otra vez, Soul había tomado una decisión. Él ayudaría a Maka a cumplir su meta y, por muy extraño que pareciese, presentía que ella también podría ayudarlo. Ambos saldrían de la soledad oscura, y lo harían juntos.

Maka solo vio con extrañeza cómo el albino le extendía su mano firmemente. Se limpió el rostro y ladeó la cabeza, sin entender muy bien que quería su arma.

—Parece que en este tiempo no hemos congeniado muy bien, y eso no es bueno si queremos ser el equipo más cool de Shibusen, Maka, así que empecemos de nuevo.

—Soul…

— ¿Quieres ser mi compañera? — era extraño. La primera vez ella había hecho la pregunta, ahora era al revés.

Ella entrelazó su mano con la de él, regalándole una gran sonrisa que sacudió algo dentro del pecho de Soul; era una muy bella sonrisa de felicidad. El mostró también sus colmilludos dientes, devolviendo el gesto a su compañera.

—Te convertiré en la Death Scythe más cool.

—Eso espero, y ahora ¡Dame cinco! — dijo, separando su mano y chocando la palma con la de su técnico.

—Oye, ese puede ser un saludo de equipo.

Soul rió. Unos minutos después Maka ya no estaba en su habitación, quizá se encontraba en su propio cuarto descansando de todo el ajetreo. Él se acostó de nuevo, estornudando y tosiendo una que otra vez, pero ya no sintiéndose tan mal como antes.

No sabía si había sido una buena decisión, pero no perdía nada arriesgándose. Porque esta vez tenía de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento que en el día en que se conocieron, que en un futuro definiría como hogar.

Maka, a su vez, muchos años después encontraría en uno de sus preciados libros que tal vez esas teorías de las almas gemelas no era del todo mentira.

Y, la última pregunta de Maka revoloteó por la mente del albino antes de que este cayera dormido:

 _"¿Algún día tú vas a contarme tu pasado?"_

 _"No es la historia más cool..."_

Pero sí lo haría, muy pronto tal vez.

 **¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí te agradezco por leer.**

 **¿Alguien más piensa que cuando Soul y Maka empezaron no se llevaban bien? Porque justamente de ese pensamiento escribí esto; en verdad, desde hace un tiempo vengo pensando eso, que ellos al principio no se llevaban muy bien ¿Estaré loca?**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y si quieren dejarme algún comentario, la bonita cajita de reviews está ahí abajito.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
